familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Families of Haun's Mill
The Haun's Mill massacre was an event in the history of the Latter Day Saint movement. It occurred on October 30, 1838 when a mob/militia unit from Livingston County Missouri attacked a Mormon settlement in eastern Caldwell County, Missouri, United States, after the Battle of Crooked River.The Mormon Hierarchy, D. Michael Quinn, pp 99-100 By far the bloodiest event in the 1838 Mormon War in Missouri, it has long been remembered by the members of the Latter Day Saint movement. The fifty-five attackers known by name to be involved were never prosecuted. Haun's Mill Haun's Mill was a grinding mill established on the banks of Shoal Creek in Fairview Township, Caldwell County, Missouri in 1835–1836 by Jacob Haun (Hawn), who was not a Mormon. However, by October 1838 there were approximately 75 Mormon families living along the banks of Shoal Creek, about 30 of them in the immediate vicinity of Haun's Mill and the blacksmith shop. Missouri militia The militia involved in the massacre was led by Colonel William Jennings, Sheriff of Livingston County. At the time of the attack it consisted of 240 men from Daviess, Livingston, Ray, Carroll, and Chariton counties and included prominent men such as Charles Ashby of the Missouri state legislature and Thomas O. Byron, Clerk of Livingston County. Although the massacre took place a few days after Missouri's governor, Lilburn Boggs, issued his infamous Extermination Order, most historians have now concluded that the militia unit had neither the time nor the opportunity to have received news of the order. Truce The threat posed by the growing strength and animosity of the Missouri militia caused considerable concern among the Mormon settlers at Haun's Mill. They held a council on Sunday, October 28, and decided to organize a defensive force. 28 men were armed and held in readiness against an attack. That same evening, one of the militia groups sent a representative who negotiated a truce with the settlers. Monday the 29th and most of Tuesday the 30th passed without incident.History of the Church, Vol. III, pp 182–186. Massacre On October 30 at approximately 4 p.m., the militia rode into the community. David Evans, a leader in the community, ran towards the militia, waving his hat and calling for peace. Alerted to the militia's approach, most of the Latter-day Saint women and children fled into the woods to the south, while most of the men headed to the blacksmith shop. Unfortunately, the building was a particularly vulnerable structure as the widely spaced logs made it easy for the attackers to fire inside. The shop became a deathtrap, since the militia gave no quarter, firing about one hundred rifle and musket shots into the building. After the initial attack, several of those who had been wounded or had surrendered were shot dead. Members of the militia entered the shop and found ten-year-old Sardius Smith, eight-year old Alma Smith, and nine-year-old Charles Merrick hiding under the blacksmith's bellows. Alma and Charles were shot (Charles later died), and William Reynolds put his musket against Sardius's skull and blew off the top of his head, killing him."Part III: Individual Affidavits from the National Archives (M–Z)," in Mormon Redress Petitions: Documents of the 1833–1838 Missouri Conflict, ed Clark V. Johnson (Provo, Utah: Religious Studies Center, Brigham Young University, 1992), 493–559. Reynolds later explained, "Nits will make lice, and if he had lived he would have become a Mormon."Andrew Jenson, Historical Record, Dec. 1888, p. 673. Seventy-eight-year-old Thomas McBride surrendered his musket to militiaman Jacob Rogers, who then shot McBride and hacked his body apart with a corn knife. Several other bodies were mutilated or clothing stolen, while many women were assaulted. Houses were robbed, wagons, tents and clothing were stolen, and horses and livestock were driven off, leaving the surviving women and children destitute. By the end of the massacre at least seventeen Mormons were dead: Hiram Abbott, Elias Benner, John Byers, Alexander Campbell, Simon Cox, Josiah Fuller, Austin Hammer, John Lee, Benjamin Lewis, Thomas McBride (78), Charley Merrick (9), Levi Merrick, William Napier, George S. Richards, Sardius Smith (10), Warren Smith (44), and John York. Thirteen more had been injured, including a woman and nine-year-old child. A non-Mormon sympathizer was also killed. Three of the 250 militiamen were wounded, but none fatally. After the massacre, the dead were placed in an unfinished well and covered with dirt and straw. The survivors and their wounded gathered at Far West for protection. Aftermath After the massacre, Philo Dibble stated that "Brother Joseph had sent word by Haun, who owned the mill, to inform the brethren who were living there to leave and come to Far West, but Mr. Haun did not deliver the message." Of the matter, Joseph Smith recorded, "Up to this day God had given me wisdom to save the people who took counsel. None had ever been killed who abode by my counsel." Then he recorded that innocent lives could have been saved at Haun’s Mill had his counsel been received and followed. It appears that Hawn had received the direction to relocate to Far West from Joseph Smith and did not convey this direction to any of the others at Haun's Mill. Although participants in the massacre boasted of their acts for years, none of the Missouri attackers were ever brought to trial, and the Latter Day Saints' efforts at receiving justice in the Missouri courts failed. Through 2012 the grounds of the massacre are maintained as an historic site by the Community of Christ. In May 2012 it was announced that the The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints had acquired the property from the Community of Christ. The church had also acquired the Far West burying ground from the Community of Christ. This event was dramatized in the Latter-day Saint film Legacy. Mormon Families Living at Shoal Creek 75 Mormon Families were living in the Shoal Creek area, 30 of which were in close proximity to Haun's Mill. # Fullmer, David & Rhoda - His wife's autobiography describes the massacre. His recently widowed sister, Desdemona Wadsworth Fullmer (1809-1886), was also there (she would later become a plural wife of Joseph Smith). David would later play a major roll in the settlement of Utah. Massacre Victims # George Spencer Richards (1823-1838) - 15 year nephew of LDS Apostle Willard Richards (1804-1854) was working with friends at Haun's Mill. See also *List of massacres in Missouri External links * List of persons involved in performing massacre and town of residence, from FarWestHistory.com * Accounts of the massacre, from FarWestHistory.com Category:Latter Day Saint martyrs